


Bake me a cake as sweet as you

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg & Ashley have a favourite bakery... and a favourite baker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bake me a cake as sweet as you

**Author's Note:**

> 2Kficteen presents otfebruary a month for all of /your/ ot3s!  
> Send me prompts at either tinypeckers.tumblr.com or 2kficteen.tumblr.com

“I’m hungry.” Meg said coyly as she swivelled childishly on their kitchen’s bar stool.

“There’s some stuff in the fridge.” Ashley replied. She wasn’t paying much attention as she scrolled through twitter on her phone. Meg sighed loudly.

“No, I’m hungry.” Meg reiterated and this time Ashley looked up from her phone.

“Yeah, like I said – there’s food literally a few feet away from you.” Ashley frowned. Had her girlfriend not heard her? Meg rolled her eyes over dramatically. She reached for their fruit bowl and Ashley thought she was finally going to grab something to eat when she grabbed a slip of paper they’d neatly tucked inside instead. Ashley watched with slight amusement as Meg slipped it slowly across the countertop towards her.

“No, Ashley – I’m _hungry._ ” Meg said more sternly.

 

 

“You know,” Ashley began as her fingers curled around the slip of paper, “You could have just said you wanted to see the hot baker because I am totally up for that.” Ashley smirked. She crumpled the paper with the bakery’s address written upon it in delicate scrawl in her hand.

“I could have but it wouldn’t have been entirely true.” Meg said.

“Oh?” Ashley enquired.

“I’m actually hungry.” Meg shrugged. Ashley laughed and playfully bopped her girlfriend upon the head. Meg tried to duck but she didn’t in time and Ashley’s hand messed up her beautiful red hair.

“You’re silly.” Ashley hummed, “C’mon then – I fancy a doughnut.” The mere word made Ashley’s mouth water. Meg laughed and hopped from where she was perched upon the stool.

“And a hot baker.” Meg winked.

 

 

oOo

 

 

The bakery had been an accidental find, really. They’d stumbled into it to escape the hoard of busy Saturday shoppers one weekend. Meg had been drawn in by the food while Ashley was glad to see it was kind of empty. The outside was posh and fancy so she assumed that was why. Ashley had let Meg drag her inside and she knew that they were going to spend an arm and a leg on some silly treat but she was prepared to do it for the smile that lit up Meg’s face. They laughed as they entered, the small bell sending tingles down their spines. It was like something out of a movie and they loved it. The furniture inside looked like patio furniture – metal chairs in a classic, overly decorative style. The tables looked just as delicate and beautiful and Meg fell immediately in love.

“Oh, look at them – they’re beautiful.” She gushed. Meg ran her fingers appreciatively over the back of the chairs. The lady who was sitting on it did not appreciate the gesture.

“Yes, he is.” Ashley finally replied and Meg turned to her in confusion.

“He?” Meg questioned and Ashley answered her with a nod.

 

 

Meg turned and realised what, or rather who, had caught her girlfriend’s attention. His lean, toned form seemed to both juxtapose and compliment the bakery around him. He was tall and handsome in the face and his blue eyes lit up as the customer he spoke to cracked a joke. Like Ashley, Meg was immediately transfixed. He wore a white t-shirt that seemed to cling to him for dear life and dad jeans that didn’t look horrible on him. Meg smiled just slightly at the cute, neatly tied apron he wore around his waist and nudged Ashley when she began to stare.

“I think we might have a new place to hang out in.” Meg smirked as Ashley nodded dumbly.

 

 

They approached the counter as though preparing for war – of the sexy kind. Meg grinned with bedroom eyes while Ashley strutted behind her. They thought they looked gorgeous but in reality, they probably looked foolish. Still, the baker smiled as they approached and he waved his last customer goodbye. The girls stopped short of the counter and they looked at the assortment of sweets available to them.

“Hello, what can I get you today?” The man asked happily.

“Your number.” Ashley said. The baker blushed, actually blushed, and his hands fluttered around as though searching for something to grab onto.

“I, uh – that’s not… I can give you my name?” The man said weakly.

“That’ll be just fine.” Meg said a little to breathlessly.

“I-It’s Ryan.” Ryan stuttered and if the girls could have picked him up and squish him, they would have.

 

 

“Well, Ryan – we’ll have a strawberry doughnut and-“ Ashley went to order for Meg but Meg cut in,

“I’ll have a cream filled long john.” Meg smirked and Ashley choked upon her words, “Specifically your cream filled long john.” She muttered under her breath. Meg hadn’t intended for Ryan to hear but he had and the flush that had begun upon his cheeks now spread low underneath his shirt.

“T-That’s fine, I’ll bring them over to you if you’d just like to take a seat.” Ryan said and the two girls nodded, reluctant to leave him so soon. They chose the nearest table to the cash register and their eyes never left the blond as he made himself busy behind the counter.

“I want him.” Ashley sighed to her girlfriend. Meg nodded in response.

“So do I.” She replied.

 

 

oOo

 

 

Ever since that day they’d become regulars at the bakery. They ordered the same thing most of the time unless Ryan, and only if it was Ryan, suggested they try a special or something new. On the days he was not there, a rare occasion, the girls would huff and puff as they sat in their usual seats and glared at whoever had taken over the man’s role. Luckily, today was not one of those days and the girls beamed as they saw Ryan’s face light up as they entered.

“Ashley, Meg – I wondered when you’d come in.” Ryan greeted and the girls were immediately cooing at him.

“Aw, you expect us? That’s so sweet of you.” Ashley purred as she sidled up to the counter.

“I, uh – no,” Ryan cleared his throat and eyed Meg’s hand as it slowly crept towards him. “I’ve got your orders ready.” Ryan interrupted.

“You’re so lovely.” Meg complimented as Ryan handed them their food.

 

 

The girls paid and sat at their seats. They were sad to find that Ryan hadn’t left a note like he usually did. He often gave it to them before they sat down and he had such beautiful cursive. It was why they had the bakery’s address written on a slip of paper as they’d complimented Ryan on his handwriting and asked for something written by him. He hadn’t been sure what to write and so had settled on the bakery’s address. Since then he’d written a variety of things like their names, their orders or a funny joke he’d read in the paper that morning.

“This doughnut just doesn’t taste the same without his cute handwriting.” Ashley said glumly.

“I know, it’s just not as sweet.” Meg pouted. They both had too much pride to go up and ask for a note. That’d make them seem weird which they didn’t need after practically stalking the guy.

 

 

They finished their treats rather quickly compared to how long they usually spent taking tiny bites. Ashley and Meg just felt a little glum that Ryan hadn’t thought to give them a note. They left their plates at the table and walked hand in hand to the cash register where Ryan was waiting. Well, he was busy doing something else but when the girls coughed in unison he turned and beamed.

“Ah, done already?” Ryan questioned because it was unusual for the girls to leave so early.

“Yeah, we have things to do.” Ashley lied. Ryan nodded as though he understood.

“I see.” Ryan said as he began to ring up their order. It was almost second nature to him now and he handed them their receipt within seconds. Ashley took it with a smile (Meg had made her pay, again) and though they were a little sad, Meg and Ashley still said goodbye to Ryan with the same cheerfulness they usually did.

 

 

“Well that wasn’t as fun as it usually was.” Meg sighed as Ashley glanced briefly at their receipt. She was going to put it in her pocket when her eyes caught the beautiful, elegant scrawl that was Ryan’s handwriting. She grabbed Meg’s arm with a squeal and the redhead cried out because of the harsh grip. Ashley ignored her girlfriend’s pain and thrust the receipt in her face instead.

“Look! It’s _his_ number!” Ashley yelled, much to passerby’s discontent. Meg stole the paper from Ashley as though she didn’t believe it and brought it so close to her face that the numbers blurred.

“Oh my god, it is.” Meg said in awe. They reached for their phones together and furiously unlocked them to type it in. They sent him a calm, casual text that just had their name (and maybe a few kisses for good measure) before pocketing their phones again. Ashley and Meg shared a smile.

 

 

“Y’know, even after that tasty treat I could still go for a meal.” Meg mused.

“Really?” Ashley squawked because she could never stomach much after a trip to the bakery.

“Yeah I’m thinking you, me – our dresses, some fancy wine… and maybe Ryan could come along.” Meg suggested innocently but it piqued her girlfriend’s interest.

“Do you reckon he’d join us?” Ashley asked excitedly. Meg grabbed her phone again and waved it about.

“There’s only one way to find out.”


End file.
